Right There In Front Of You
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Bo has a reputation in Hazzard and doesn't want to lose it.  But when his best friend who once was in love with him starts to lose those feelings, Bo realizes what he wanted was right in front of him the whole time, but nothing ever goes as planned.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So this idea came to me today and I had to start a new story._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine knew the Dukes all her life. So when her parents moved when she was in high school, Uncle Jesse told them she could live with them on the farm that way she didn't have to move away from her friends and school. Bo and Luke always treated her like a sister. Well Luke was like an older brother to her, always protective of her, especially from Bo. So when he realized she had feelings for Bo, he felt it was his duty to make sure Bo didn't hurt her.

Bo had a reputation to keep in Hazzard. He was never known to date a girl more than once and had about three or four girlfriends a week. Then they graduated high school and Daisy got Christine a job working at The Boar's Nest.

"Are you sure this is a job for me. I mean I've never dressed like this before," Christine said looking at the outfit Daisy gave her.

"It's perfect for you. And you'll definitely get the attention of the guys. Which will work out cause then they'll wanna buy more beer." Daisy laughed.

"I just hope I don't mess up."

"You won't trust me. And I'll be helping you out."

Chritine smiled, "Well I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready then."

"Wow look at you," Bo said when he saw Christine coming out of the bathroom. "Love the outfit."

"Really? I mean it's not me."

"Oh I think it's you. Really it's you," Bo smiled.

Christine smiled back, "Glad you like it."

"I don't like, I love the new look," Bo said getting close.

"Bo what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing," Bo said backing her up to the wall and starting to kiss her neck.

"Bo don't do this," she said breathless from his kisses.

"And why not," he said and she felt him unzip her shorts.

"Stop it Bo."

"Don't you want this," he whispered to her.

She wanted to say no but couldn't get the words out. All she could do was nod.

"Thought so," Bo smiled and brought her back to the bathroom.

"Bo stop," she said when he backed her up against the bathroom door.

"What?"

"Bo unlike you I've never done this before."

"Your point?"

"Bo I'm scared alright. I just don't think I'm ready."

Bo backed up and shook his head, "No wonder you never had a boyfriend in high school."

"Why cause I didn't give it to any guy who wanted it, like the one's you dated Bo? I thought you would at least respect me," she said getting her clothes all straightened up,

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine got home still mad at what happened with Bo earlier that day. And she knew what he was up to, he spent the whole time making out with some girl at the Boar's Nest in front of her.

"Hey you're home later then Daisy," Luke said when she came in.

"Oh hey Luke, didn't know you were still up. Yea I went for a walk to think." She sat down on the couch next to him.

"So what made you do it?" Luke said not looking at her. "I thought you of all people would not give into Bo."

"Luke what are you talking about?"

"You and Bo earlier today. He came over to me bragging about how he had his way with you."

"HE WHAT!" Christine got mad. "Did he tell you how I put him in his place? Cause that's what I did. I'll be honest with you, he got me at a moment where I couldn't say no. But I stopped him before anything could happen."

Luke smiled, "You know I knew he was lying." He kissed Christine's cheek, "I'm gonna hit the sheets. See ya in the morning."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Christine was just getting on her robe after taking a shower when Bo walked in. "Oh um...I'm sorry," Bo said.

"It's alright Bo," she smiled.

"I'll just leave while you get ready."

"You can stay Bo, I mean we are friends aren't we? And we'd never hurt one another now would we?"

"Of course not," Bo said a little nervous that she knew what he told Luke the night before.

She went over and played with the string on his pajama pants."And we'd never say lies about each other now would we," she said pressing herself up against him.

"No, no we wouldn't," he said his voice cracking with nervousness.

She untied her robe and let it fall, "You said you had your way with me yesterday. So why don't you make it true?"

"Christine, I'm sorry I said that to Luke," he said picking up her robe and putting it back on her.

"And what now you don't want me Bo?"

"It's not that it's just that..." Bo began and then Lisa, the girl Bo was with came to the door.

"Bo didn't you say we were taking a shower together?" Lisa said.

"I was just leaving. Bo accidentally walked in on me," Christine said walking out quickly.

"Hey where's the fire?" Luke said seeing her rush off to her room.

"I gotta go. I got to get to work."

"No you don't, you don't need to go until this afternoon. Now what happened?"

"Besides making a fool of myself in front of Bo? Nothing."

"What happened?" Luke asked.

Christine went on to tell Luke what she had done. "So what made you do that?"

"Luke you know that I've had feelings for Bo for like forever. And he started the rumor yesterday, I figured just make it true."

"Look, you're a wonderful girl and the right guy will come to you."

"Bo was right Luke, I'm not the type of girl guys here want."

"Bo's nothing but a liar when he says that. Cause any guy would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend. And a wife someday."

"I just wish I had reason to believe that."

Luke smiled, "Maybe you do now," he leaned in to kiss her.


	2. Chapter 2

Christine couldn't tell you what had come over her but she could tell you that she didn't once tell Luke to stop. What started off as just a kiss from Luke ended with the two of them making love. That's exactly what it was, it wasn't just some casual sex for her and Luke, it was true love making. Luke was so gentle and kept making sure she was alright and that he wasn't hurting her. He didn't even complain when she dug her nails into his back when she first felt pain. He knew that he was her first and he was extra gentle to make sure he didn't hurt anymore than that first time.

It was a hot day and they two of them just laid there in each other's arms, no need to cover themsevles with the blankets. "I think I need to get back in the shower," Christine smiled.

"Hey after a little rest, I'll join you," Luke kissed her.

She turned to face him, "Luke that was absolutely amazing."

Luke smiled, "You were the best."

She climed on top of him kissing him. "Sorry I made you bleed from scratching your back."

"Hey it was nothing compared to how you must've felt. Sorry about that. I'm not used to sleeping with a virgin. It's been awhile," he blushed.

"Well Mr. Luke Duke, I'm glad you were my first."

"And it won't be the last time," he smiled.

"When did you change Luke?"

"They day I saw how much you'd grown when I came back from the Marines. I knew from that second I wanted to be with you."

"And it took you five years to make your move?" she smiled.

"Well I'm shy," Luke joked.

"Oh yea really shy," she said looking down on him. "You wanna go another round?"

Luke nodded, "One second," he said going through the pockets of his jeans. "Dang it! I don't have anything left," he said getting back on the bed. "I'm assuming you don't want to right?"

"Uh yea...getting pregnant isn't exactly top on my list. But you know what, I'll go see my doctor today to get the pill. That way we won't have to worry about it if you don't have anything."

"Still doesn't mean we can't have fun," Luke smiled.

"What do you mean?" Christine said.

"How far have you ever gone with a guy? Well besides what we just did," Luke laughed.

Christine blushed, "Put it this way, us just making out before was the furtherest."

He moved so that he was now on top of her. "Well then Miss Christine, I am going to show you just how much fun one can have."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's going on in..." Bo said walking into Christine's room when he heard the noise. "I am not seeing this!" Bo said.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke quickly got his jeans on and put the covers over Christine. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking on a closed door?"

"And what happened to the rules Uncle Jesse gave us in this house?" Bo said.

"Like you follow them?" Luke laughed. "This was the only time I've done it here. Haven't you done this more times in the house when he wasn't home? Or what about last night and what you did to Christine?"

"That's not the point!" Bo said.

"Yes it is. You're just jealous."

"I am not!" Bo said and the two started arguing.

"What's going on in here?" Uncle Jesse said walking into the kitchen where Bo and Luke were now fighting. Jesse had been at a friend's house overnight.

"It's nothing Uncle Jesse," Luke said.

"Don't lie to Uncle Jesse, Luke. Tell him how I walked in on you and Christine right in the middle of having sex."

Luke gave Bo a look and Uncle Jesse looked at Luke, "Is what Bo's saying true?"

"We weren't the only ones. Bo had someone over last night too. At least Christine lives here with us."

"That's besides the point," Uncle Jesse said. He looked at Bo, "You I'll talk to later. Right now I want to talk to Luke and Christine."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine was ready to go to work when Luke came to tell her Uncle Jesse wanted to talk to the two of them.

"I know I told you I wouldn't interfere with what you do with your girlfriends, but Luke you know the rules of this house."

"I know Uncle Jesse, and I am sorry. It wasn't something either of us planned."

He looked over at Christine, "When your parents moved, I promised them I would watch over you as one of my own. And I expect you to follow the rules as well."

Christine nodded, "I am sorry too."

"Luke I know you're 27 and Christine you're 23 and I can't tell you anymore what to do. But I do hold true to my rules of this house. I don't want any of this going on in the house unless you were married. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes" they both said and Christine went to go leave for work.

"Hey wait I'll give you a ride," Luke said.

"Thanks," she said getting into the General with him.

"You alright?" Luke asked. "You've been quiet."

"Yea I'm fine Luke," she smiled.

Luke pulled into the Boar's Nest. "You sure?"

She kissed Luke, "I'm sure Luke."

"Christine?" Luke said as she was climbing out of the car.

"Yea?"

"I love you," Luke smiled.

She went over to his window and kissed him "I love you too Luke."

"You know I must say, you did something to Luke. He's turning down every girl coming on to him." Daisy said going over to Christine.

"You heard I guess?" Christine blushed a little.

"Bo is basically telling everyone he runs into."

"I really cannot even stand to look at him now."

"Something's really gotten into him. He's never acted like this before. I think it had to be you actually saying no to him yesterday. No girl's ever said no to him before."

Luke stayed at the Boar's Nest until Christine was ready to go home. "Luke you didn't have to wait for me."

"I wanted to," Luke smiled. "Plus we can have alone time now."

Luke drove the pond and parked the General. "So how'd you get the General tonight?"

"Bo met a girl and took off with her. Gave me the keys to the General cause he won't be home tonight," Luke laughed. Luke looked at her, "You heard what Uncle Jesse said, he doesn't want us doing this in the house while we're not married."

"And you don't want to get married?" Chistine asked.

Luke shook his head, "No I don't. Not now at least and I don't know if I'm going to ever want to. But is that gonna be a problem for you?"

"Luke, while I would love to get married some day, I just want to be with you no matter what."

"Guess we'll just have to find other places where we can be alone," Luke said.

"Where Bo won't interupt us again," Christine smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, wanna go camping?" Luke said going into Christine's room.

"You are kidding right? I mean you remember when we went camping when we were younger. I hated it."

"But we can do more stuff now," Luke said wrapping his arms around us. "Daisy's bringing her boyfriend and Bo's bringing some girl so in other words, no one will care what one another is doing. And it has been like three months since we've been together. I'm getting lonely you know. And..."

"Alright Luke you convinced me, I'll go with you," She said turning around to kiss him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This place is beautiful," Christine said when they got there.

"Not the only thing that's beautiful," Bo said looking at Christine.

Luke heard Bo say that and grabbed Christine's hand. "Come on baby let's find a place for our tent."

"Here looks nice Luke," Christine said.

"Sorry it's small. But then again don't think we'll need much room huh?" Luke smiled.

"No don't think so," she smiled kissing him. "This just feels so good not having to worry about anyone catching us."

"Or being told we're not allowed to," he said kissing her.

"You're afraid aren't you," she said.

"Of what?"

"Losing me to Bo. I could tell when he made that comment about me when we got here."

"Ever since you turned him down, he seems to want you now. And forget it when he found out about us...he knows you were in love with him and now he wants to act upon that."

"And Luke you need to remember, if I wanted Bo, I would've still been trying. But I didn't. I chose the guy I truly loved."

Luke rubbed her shoulders, "Baby you seem stressed."

"I've been feeeling like this lately."

"Well how about you lay down on the sleeping bag and I'll massage you."

She did just as he was told and Luke massaged her shoulders. "Bo's doing this to you isn't he? Keep going after you, sneaking up on you."

She just nodded, closing her eyes. Finally relaxing which she hadn't been in the last three months.

"Feeling better?" he said turning her over to face him.

"Maybe a little more," she smiled. "Maybe this will help," she said taking her shirt off and laying on her stomach again.

"Wow your shoulders are really red from tension. Maybe we need more vacations alone."

"Sounds good to me," she said.

"Um..Christine. Remember I told you that I probably wouldn't want to get married?"

She nodded still enjoying her massage.

"I think I maybe changing my mind."

She got up and looked at him. "You what?"

"I wanna marry you."

"Luke are you really serious?"

He went into his pocked and took out a little box and opened it. "Does this look like I'm serious?"

She threw her arms around Luke, "Yes of course I'll marry you."

"This calls for a celebration," he said grabbing some beers out of his bag.

"Luke I wanna get married as soon as we can."

"First thing when we get back we'll get some dates that will be available."

She grabbed another beer and tossed him another one and cuddled up next to him. "I cannot wait until we're married."

He tossed another empty can aside and put his arms around her, "Neither can I."

Still having her shirt off from Luke's massage, she reached over to put it on. "Hey getting cold?"

"A little."

He took the shirt and threw it to the floor. "There's a better way to keep warm," he smiled.

"I'm liking it already."

When she saw him reaching into his pocked she took his hand out. "Don't you want me to use a condom?" He asked surprised.

"Luke we've only done this once and we used protection then. This time I want it to be just you."

He nodded, "I'll be very gently don't worry."

"Luke come on, we're gonna get married. You don't need to be gentle with me."

"I don't wanna hurt you. Other girls were able to handle it but you...you're still new to this."

She got up, "Luke stop treating me like I'm some delicate doll that you're gonna break. You're not."

"Alright, I'm sorry." Luke said laying her back down. "But if I do hurt you tell me alright?"

After, Christine was fast asleep with her head on Luke's chest. Noticing she was shivering, he put his shirt on her. "Luke, Christine? You guys in there?" Luke heard Bo say outside.

"Yea Bo, what is it?"

"Well we're all planning on going to skinny dip in the lake. Wanna join us?"

"You know me, of course we're in. We'll meet you guys there," Luke called up.

"There you guys are," Daisy said when Luke and Christine came to the lake.

Luke smiled,"Before we do anything, we have an announcement to make. We're engaged," he said taking Christine's hand showing the ring. Everyone congratulated them. Everyone except Bo that is.


	5. Chapter 5

The engagement didn't stay on for long. When Luke realized just how final getting married was going to be, he called the engagement off. Sure he still loved Christine but he couldn't see him just staying with one person, at least not for now.

Christine didn't blame him either. Something always told her he wasn't serious about the engagement. She was at the park one day just sitting thinking about all that happened that past week. She went from being engaged to the guy she loved to being alone once again.

"Hey." she heard someone call from behind her.

"Oh hey Bo," she said moving over so he could sit next to her.

"Heard about you and Luke. You gonna be ok?"

"I bet you're happy aren't you," she said.

"If you want me to be honest, yes. Not happy you're upset though."

"Bo look whatever you want, just tell me."

He looked into her eyes, "My best friend back. Before I ruined everything."

She smiled and hugged him, "You have her back."

But that night Bo got her at a very vunerable time when he brought her into the barn. She knew she shoudl've said no but her anger with what Luke did to her got the best of her. Bo looked over at her as she got dressed, "What we just did. About that..."

"I know what you're gonna say Bo and it didn't mean anything to me either."

Bo smiled, "So you're not gonna hate me for this?"

She shook her head, "Bo I know you did it cause you've been wanting it from me since high school. I did it just to well basically get back at Luke dumping me. I know it's wrong but face it we both used each other."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few weeks, Luke started to realize what he had done and knew he was meant to be with Christine. Bo on the other hand hoped that maybe he did have a chance with Christine now. So when Luke announced he and Christne were back togeher, Bo didn't take the news well.

Christine on the other hand was happy to be back with Luke but at the same time hoped that he never found out she slept with Bo. Christine was sick and she was saying it was cause of nerves, fearing that Bo may let it known to Luke what they did. But just to be sure she went and got a pregnancy test. Looking at it she saw the results. She rubbed her stomach and smiled but then she realized she had another problem to worry about; Bo or Luke's? She had no doubt it her mind that it was Luke's baby, however there was a slight possibility it could be Bo's.


	6. Chapter 6

When Christine told Luke about the baby, he couldn't be any happier and they pushed up the wedding for as soon as possible. "We'll make the anouncement at dinner," Luke said.

"You sure you want to?"

"Of course," Luke said wrapping his arms around her. "Just think, in seven more months we're gonna be welcoming a new little Duke into this world."

She smiled, "A little Luke Duke?"

"Oh I hope not," Luke laughed. "Come on let's go it's time to tell them the news."

"Before we start dinner, Christine and I have an announcement." Luke took Christine's hand. "As you all know the wedding has been put back on. However, it's gonna be next Satruday. And we're gonna be parents!"

There was silence until Bo started choking on his dinner hearing the news. "Bo you alright?" Daisy asked.

He nodded, "Just swallowed too fast."

"I guess a congratulations is in place," Uncle Jesse said.

"Thank you Uncle Jesse," Luke said.

That night Christine was in her room getting ready for bed when Bo knocked on her door. "Can I come in?" he said quietly.

"Yea sure Bo. What's up?"

"Is it mine?" he asked immediately.

"Bo the baby's Luke's."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Bo I'm sure. Look I know I slept with you and him around the same time, but the baby is Luke's."

"You have no idea do you?"

"Bo promise you won't tell Luke. Please promise me that."

"Alright I promise," Bo said.

"I honestly don't know Bo. I mean I slept with you that night in the barn. Two days after Luke and I got back together and I slept with him. Either of those nights is when I got pregnant."

"You need to tell him."

"No Bo, I don't. Look we finally got back together and are getting married. Don't ruin this for us."

"And what if it's mine? How do you plan on explaining that to him?"

"If we're lucky, the baby will be his. If not, hopefully he'll have my features."

"And if he is mine, I do have he right to know!"

"What do you care anyways Bo? You don't want a kid so just don't bother with it."

"If it's mine, leave Luke to be with me."

Christine laughed, "I don't love you Bo, I love Luke."

"Is that how you really feel about it?" Bo said and Christine nodded.

"Then I have nothing else to say," Bo said leaving and going to the bedroom he shared with Luke. "Hey Luke, I have something to tell you," Bo said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bo since you're gonna be the best man, we need to go looking fot tuxes to rent," Luke said. "Oh you wanted to tell me something?"

"Um yea...it's really important. You sure you wanna get married?"

"Of course. I've never been in love like this before," Luke said. "Bo come here, I wanna surprise Christine with stuff for the baby. What do you think of this crib?"

"It's nice Luke. You really looking foward to the baby aren't you?"

"I've never been this happy before in my life."

Bo took a deep breath, "Luke I know this is gonna be the worst thing I've ever done to you. And before I tell you, I can't even beging to tell you how sorry I am for doing this."

"Bo what is it?"

"Um...when you and Christine were broken up for that short time. I wanted nothing more than to have her to myself. And she had been so upset about you calling off the engagement that she was willing to do anything to get back at you. And I took advantage of that."

Luke cut Bo off, "Bo just stop it there. I don't wanna hear it. I just don't want to think you could've...or that she could've..."

"I'm sorry Luke. I slept with her."

Luke shook his head, "No. Not even you could stoop that low."

"Luke I'm so sorry."

"Bo why are you telling me this?"

"Cause that baby she's pregnant with, it could be mine."


	8. Chapter 8

Luke went into Christine's room. "Tell me Bo is lying. Tell me there is no truth that this baby could be his."

Christine didn't answer and just looked away. "It's possible?" he said.

"I am so sorry Luke," she said starting to cry.

"You weren't gonna go tell me were you?"

"Luke, I believe that this baby is your's."

"You were still gonna lie to me! I can't...I just can't believe you!"

"Luke I love you so much that's why I wasn't gonna tell you." She said hugging him but he pushed her away.

"You're not the same girl I grew up with. That girl would never betray the one she loves. But you...you really mean nothing to me now!"

"Luke you don't mean that."

"Oh I mean it. This wedding is off!"

"The baby Luke..."

"If it's mine I will be there for it. But until then don't even say a word to me," Luke said leaving the room slamming the door.

Christine couldn't sleep that night and was on the couch watching television when Bo came in. "Can't sleep either?"

"She turned to look at him, "You have nerve talking to me after what you did."

"I couldn't take it, hiding it from Luke."

"The sleeping with you, fine I could forgive you for. But telling him about the baby, how could you?"

"He had the right to know that the baby might not be his."

"But the baby could also be his, and most likely it is! And now thanks to you opening your mouth, even if the baby is Luke's I still don't have him in my life. I really hope you're happy now Bo!"

------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Up to the readers: who's do you want the baby to be, Bo or Luke?_


	9. Chapter 9

The next couple of months Luke kept to his word and hardly said one word to Christine. Bo on the other hand was trying to get Christine to forget about Luke and go with him, but she was giving him the cold shoulder.

Even though she was still at the Dukes, she still felt as if she was going through the pregnancy alone. It was then she decided to move out and get her own place. And that she did, she found a place in town that was perfect for her and her soon to be born baby.

One day, Daisy came to visit her. "Hey nice place you got here," she said. "You're not doing all this work on your own are you?"

"I'm fine Daisy. I'm not overstressing myself."

"You're still putting the two of you in danger. Look you call the farm if you need any help."

"Thanks for the offer Daisy, but that's the last place I wanna call."

"You know, he may not say it but Luke does still love you. Look at this I found at the house. Looks like he was planning on building you and him a house on the property."

"Yea well I ruined it all didn't I?"

"No you didn't. Bo knew you were vulnerable at the time and he took advantage of it. You and Luke do deserve to be together."

She smiled, "I wish Luke saw it that way."

"Look I gotta run but I'll stop by tomorrow alright?" Daisy said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luke would you just go and see her. She loves you."

"She wouldn't have slept with Bo if she did!"

"Luke when you were broken up, didn't you sleep with someone else?" Daisy said.

"It wasn't her family members though. This is Bo she slept with!"

"Cause you broke her heart. Luke this is me you're talking to and I know when you're hurting, which you are and I know it's not cause of that. It's cause you love her and want to be with her. Am I right?"

Luke nodded, "I've been miserable since she left."

"Luke she wants you back, go be with her."

"But the baby..."

"May or may not be your's. But there's a chance it is your's Luke." She saw Luke leaving, "Where you going?"

"To get my future wife back," Luke called back to her.

Christine was finishing painting the nursery when Luke came to the house. "Christine!"

"Luke?! I'm upstairs."

Luke ran up and saw her on a ladder, "What do you think you're doing?!" He helped her down. "You shouldn't be doing this."

She pulled away, "I'm fine Luke, it's not like you care anyways."

"But I do. Ever since we broke up I've ben miserable."

"You didn't make me feel any better Luke."

"I am sorry. But I want to marry you."

"What if the baby isn't your's?"

"I don't care cause mine or not, I'm still gonna be it's father. No matter what!"

She smiled, "Really Luke?"

He kissed her and put the engagement ring back on her finger, "Really."

­---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke moved into the house not long after, but they decided to put off getting married until they were absolutely sure they both wanted it. "Hey how you feeling?" Luke asked when Christine came into the bedroom.

"Horrible," she said getting into bed next to him.

Luke put his head next to her stomach he felt the baby kicks. "It's mine."

"What you say Luke?"

"I just know it. I felt something with that kick, it's my baby."

Christine smiled and played with Luke's hair. "Luke I knew from the beginning it's your's."

"How so?" Luke said.

"Well at first the dates were wrong and it was when I slept with you and Bo in the same week. But when I got the tests from my other doctor, I was pregnant already when I slept with Bo. Which would mean..."

Luke got up and kissed her, "It is mine!"


	10. Chapter 10

Luke rubbed her stomach as he held her in his arms. "I didn't hurt the baby did I? I mean I felt it kick me a few times."

"Luke the baby is just active, a typical Duke," she laughed. "You didn't hurt the baby don't worry."

"Do you know what it is?" Luke asked.

"No I wanted to be surprised when we have the baby."

"I'd love for it to be a boy," Luke said.

"Just what Hazzard needs, another Duke boy," christine laughed.

"True...sure Rosco would love that right?" Luke laughed.

She rubbed Luke's chest, "You know I'm not tired." She smiled.

"You want to again?"

"Aww you're tired aren't you Luke?"

"Well not that it wasn't good before, but ever since you got pregnant, the sex has gotten much better."

"Shh..." she said going on top of him.

"What you doing..." Luke started but was stopped with Christine started kissing him.

"Trying something new for a change. What you don't like it?"

"Different for us, yes. For me...nope," Luke said.

Christine laid in Luke's arm's after and saw that he was asleep. She tried to go to sleep but she was feeling the pains. "It can't be time already," she said but then there was another pain.

"Luke wake up," she said shaking him.

"Huh..baby I'm tired. Can't we wait until later?"

"No Luke we can't. The baby's coming. And fast!"

Luke jumped up, "Alright I'll help get you dressed."

She stood up off the bed and then sat down, "Luke I don't think we're gonna make it."

"Um...alright calm down. I'll call Uncle Jesse to come over to help us out."

Uncle Jesse was at the house in no time and a few hours later, Christine and Luke welcomed their new son, Christopher Lukas Duke.


	11. Chapter 11

Luke stood in the doorway of the bedroom as Christine slept, Christopher in the crib next to her.

"How you doing Luke?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"I just can't believe it you know. That little baby is part me."

Uncle Jesse smiled, "You did great helping her out."

"Thanks Uncle Jesse. They're both alright? I mean they don't need the hospital?"

"They're perfectly fine Luke. Why don't you go be in there with her."

"I think I just want her to rest alone right now," Luke said.

"Is anything wrong?"

"Uncle Jesse, it's about us getting married. I keep telling her I want to but then when we start to talk about dates, I don't know. I back out."

"Do you want to marry her?"

Luke smiled, "After all we've been through, I can honestly say that now I want to marry her and as soon as possible."

"I knew you'd come to your senses about marrying her soon." Uncle Jesse smiled.

"Hey Uncle Jesse, Bo still mad at me?"

"None of us know what's going with your cousin. He doesn't talk to any of us now. Just stays in his room."

"You want me to try and talk to him?" Luke asked, obviously showing worry in his voice about his cousin.

"Even though he's said he doesn't want to talk to you...I think it may work."

Luke nodded, "I'll stop by tomorrow. I'm gonna go get some rest and also that way I can help Christine is Christopher wakes up."

Christine woke up when Luke got into bed, "Something wrong?"

"It's Bo. I'm really worried about him. Uncle Jesse said he's not talking to anyone."

She knew Luke was worried and she and laid her head on his chest, "I'm worried about him too."

"You haven't heard anything from him have you?" Luke asked.

She handed him an envelope, "This came in the mail today. I was gonna open it but then...well Christopher wanted to come into the world."

Luke took the envelope and opened it and looked over at Christine after reading it.


	12. Chapter 12

Christine took the letter from Luke, "Luke I'm afraid he's gonna do something."

Luke nodded, "I hate to think he would but this letter really says it all. He's in love with you."

So the next day Luke and Christine went to the farm. "Hey there's my nephew!" Daisy said running over to the two of them to look at Christopher.

"He just woke up from his nap so he's a little cranky." Luke said.

"Uncle Jesse, we read a letter Bo wrote to Christine. It's gotten us worried."

Uncle Jesse went over to Christine, "He said he'd only speak to you."

Christine nodded and knocked on Bo's bedroom door. "Leave me alone!" she heard Bo yell.

"It's me Bo."

Bo immediately unlocked his door for her and hugged her as soon as she came in.

"Bo I read the letter."

Bo didn't say anything, just nodded. "Why did you do it Bo? Why are you doing this to me, to Luke?"

"I meant what I said in that letter."

"Bo, I love Luke. I'm getting married to Luke in a couple of weeks."

"Why can't you see that I truly love you. I really do!" He took Christine's face in his hands and kissed her, "I really love you."

She felt the tear welling up in her eyes, "Bo don't do this please don't do this."

"See you are having doubts!"

"Of course I am Bo. Cause I'm torn between you and Luke. I have Luke over there who loves me more than anything and we have a son together. And then I have you who I still happen to love but I'm with Luke."

"What good is it gonna do if you aren't gonna be happy with him?"

"It's gonna be a better life than if I was to go with you. Luke shows he loves me every single day, you...you never once showed any interest in me."

"I did so. Don't you remember that day..." Bo began.

"Bo you brought me into the bathroom so you could have a quickie. That is not showing interest in me."

"That night in the barn!"

"There was no strings attached, remember?"

"Yes I remember. At first that's what I thought but then after...and when I thought the baby was mine. Christine I realized I loved you more than anything." He gently touched her face, "Listen to me, you are my world. And what I wrote in that letter, I meant every word of it."

"Bo Duke, I don't want to even think of you doing something to yourself just cause I'm marrying Luke."

"You have no idea what you do to me, just looking at you makes me want you to be with me." Bo said. He took her hand and moved it down on him, "See what you do to me? Don't you feel that?"

She quickly moved her hand away, "Bo..don't start..."

"That's just from looking at you! And I can see it in your eyes, you want to be with me."

She shook her head and quickly left the room and Bo followed her, "Don't run from you're true feelings," he called to her. "You know that every time you're with Luke, you're wishing it was me instead! Don't deny it, I heard you telling your friend that the other day at the Boar's Nest!"

Luke looked over at Christine and she looked over at Bo. "How dare you Bo! You're eavesdropping into my conversations now!" Christine went to go talk to Luke and saw that he had just walked out of the house. Leaving Christopher with Daisy, she went after Luke. "Wait up," she said catching up to him.

Luke stopped, not turning to look at her. "What the heck happened with you and Bo in that room just not?"

"Nothing Luke, nothing happened."

"Funny considering Bo had your lipstick on his face. Some talk you had with him, probably ended up making out with him."

"Luke believe me, I'd never cheat on you."

"But you pretending you're with Bo when you're with me makes me feel a whole lot better!" He turned to her, tears in his eyes. "You know what, I regret the time I felt bad for you when Bo started the rumor about you. Maybe you wanted it from Bo and then chickened out, and then I came into the picture and you thought you could string me along. But I tell you one thing, I do not regret us having Christopher because I love that little boy more than life itself. You on the other hand, I can't even say I can stand you."


	13. Chapter 13

"Luke I never said that!" She said as he started to take off again.

Turning around he looked at her, "Like I'm gonna believe you."

"Luke think carefully of what Bo just said. He heard me saying that to a friend the other day. Luke when was the last time I was at the Boar's Nest?"

Luke looked at her and got what she was getting at. "The last day you worked there, which was like when you were five months pregnant. And I was there, the only person you talked to besides Daisy was me."

Christine smiled at Luke, "Luke if I was ever thinking of Bo...don't you think I would've called you Bo in bed? Look I'll be honest with you, I might not love you as much as you love me, but I do love you. And yes I love Bo too...well I thought I did. But this whole incident, has made me change my feelings for him."

Luke went over to her and kissed her passionately, more passionately than ever in her opinion. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Oh Luke, I love you," she said wrapping her arms around him.

He smiled, "Can you ever forgive me for acting like a jerk?"

"Only if you can ever forgive me for sleeping with Bo that time."

He laughed a little, "I forgave you the second you told me about it." He took her hand and held it walking around the property. "You need to get passed it though."


	14. Chapter 14

A few months later was Luke and Christine's wedding. And during that time, Luke and Bo had made up and Bo was even the best man at the wedding. Everything was going smoothly until it came time to saying "I Do." Luke had no problem saying it but when it was Christine's turn, that's when it started.

Looking up she saw Bo behind Luke with a look on his face like this was killing him.

"Come on just say it," Luke said.

"I...I..." Christine began.

"Baby it's alright just say it," Luke said taking her hand.

She nodded and closed her eyes so she could see the hurt in Bo's face. "I do." she said.

The reception was at the Boar's Nest and everyone was having a good time. "Hey the Best Man wanna dance with the bride?" Christine said going up to Bo who was sitting alone at a table.

"So it's officially over now, I've lost you for good," Bo said as they danced.

"Bo you never had me to begin with."

"I would've if you had followed your heart."

"Bo not this again."

"Tell me this. If you were never pregnant with Luke's baby, would you have married him?"

Bo knew the truth and Christine didn't need to tell him. "Look I know Luke loves you and you being the great girl you are couldn't break his heart by telling him the truth. But I just need to know, if I had come to you first, would you have married me?"

"Bo I do love you but I don't think I'd marry you cause that's not your type. You don't want a wife or a family. All you want is fun with many girls. You don't want committment." She broke away from Bo. "I am sorry," she said and then went back over to Luke.


	15. Chapter 15

"Luke is anything wrong?" Christine asked him.

He just laid next to her in bed and shook his head.

"Luke you've hardly talked to me since we got home from the reception. What's the matter?"

He stayed silent and turned his back to her.

"Great I can see this marriage is off to a great start," Christine said turning away from Luke.

Luke looked over and saw that she was asleep and he turned back not able to sleep himself. He had a lot on his mind. He had overheard Bo talking to Christine at the reception and what happened at the wedding when she almost didn't say "I Do," Luke didn't know what to do. Not being able to sleep, he got up and went over to the nursery to look at his son. Right now, Luke felt that Christopher was the only one person he had left in his life that he could trust. He loved Christine more than anything but he knew she didn't feel the same. She had even told him she didn't love him the same way he loved her. He just wished that somehow she would realize she loved him just as much.

Christine had waken up sensing that Luke wasn't in the bed. Getting up and walking down the hall she saw him standing in the doorway of the nursery. "I hope he grows up being just like you," she said going up behind Luke.

"You'd want our son to fall in love with a girl who could care less about him?" he said turning to look at her. "Cause I know that's how you feel about me."

"Luke that's not true."

"Don't lie. You don't love me, I know that."

"If I didn't love you Luke, why would I have a baby with you?"

"Cause he was a mistake wasn't he Christine? To you our son was a mistake! You wish he was Bo's don't you?"

"Luke what are you talking about?"

"I heard Bo talking to you at the wedding. And if the baby wasn't mine, he asked if you would've married him. I heard you two!"

"Did you hear my response to him? I told him I never would've married him cause he's not the marrying type. Look I know you love me more than I could ever love you. But I do love you Luke."

"Who was better?" Luke asked.

"Excue me?"

"In bed. Who did you enjoy being with more?"

She took Luke's hand and looked into his eyes, "Luke if I could, I would erase that day I slept with Bo. It was the worse mistake I ever made."

"When did our lives get so complicated?" Luke said.

Christine laughed a little, "When were they ever simple?"

Luke pulled Christine in his arms and just held her, "Tell me you'll never leave me."

"Luke I love you too much to ever break your heart again."

He kissed her, "That's just what I wanted to hear." Just then the phone rang, "I'll get it" Luke said.

The phone ringing woke Christopher up and she went to go get him and then went over to the kitchen where Luke was just getting off the phone. "Luke what is it?" she said noticing the look on his face.

He went over to them and took Christopher from her. "Um...it's Bo." Luke held Christopher close to him and then pulled Christine to him and held her as well. "He was in a serious accident after the reception." Luke choked back a few tears, "He didn't make it Christine."


	16. Chapter 16

Luke shot up in bed waking Christine up. "Luke what is it now?" She turned around and saw him in a cold sweat. "Luke?"

They had been married for a few months now and these nights always seemed to happen. The night of the wedding, there was an accident and they almost lost Bo. And even though Bo was alive and well, things were never the same between the two. There had been a fight at the wedding reception, one Christine didn't know about until after, in which Luke told Bo to stay out of their lives forever. And then the accident happened and Luke blamed himself, and still did. And Bo wasn't himself either since the accident. The accident had changed him, how no one knew, but it was apparent that Bo wasn't the same Bo they knew. "Luke what is going on?"

"He can't be dead. He just can't be."

Christine looked at Luke, "Who can't be dead Luke?"

"Bo. He just can't be."

"Luke, Bo is fine."

Luke shook his head trying to get his thoughts straight. "Christine?"

"Luke you alright?" She said taking his hand.

"Yea...just those dreams again you know."

"Luke you need to speak to Bo."

"No I can't. You know he doesn't want to talk to me."

"So you be the bigger man and you go to him first. Luke you can't go on like this. You hardly spend time with Christopher cause you're alays depressed."

"Look I just don't want to talk to him, just yet at least."

"Alright Luke. Think you'll be able to sleep now?"

Luke nodded and the two of them fell asleep.

The next morning Christine went to go visit Bo. "Bo I told him you'd talk to him but he won't listen."

"Good it's his fault that accident happened anyways. Now thanks to him I can't even drive in races anymore!"

"Bo get over it already, you're lucky to be alive."

"Yea alive and can't have you or my racing. I was better off not surviving!"

"Don't say that Bo, we're all glad you made it out of that wreck alive."

"You still married him," Bo said.

"Bo I know you'd never wanna marry me or get married ever. Can't you just be happy for me?"

"I just love you so much."

"I know you say you do but then be happy for me if you really do. Please talk to your cousin cause the ratehe's going, I'm gonna lose him and so is his son."


	17. Chapter 17

"Luke open the door," Bo said going over to his place.

Luke opened the door, "What do you want?"

"We need to talk. Christine told me you've been having those dreams again."

"I told her not to tell you!"

"She worried about you Luke. She thinks she's losing you."

"What how do you know this?" Luke said.

"She just came over to my place to talk."

"Get out," Luke said.

"Luke I just want to..."

"I said get out Bo. And stay away from my wife! She chose me not you Bo, remember that!"

"Luke you need help," Bo said leaving.

Christine came home not long after. "Why were you at Bo's?"

"I had to talk to him."

"And sleep with him?"

"Luke what are you talking about. I went to talk to him about what's been going on with us."

"Oh so now he needs to know our business!"

"I was worried about you Luke."

"I just don't want you going to Bo's alone."

"Why don't you trust me?"

"Well yes but I still think there may be something between you two."

"We never dated Luke."

"But you loved him."

"And you think I cheated on you?"

"You've slept with him before haven't you?"

"Do you have to bring that up Luke?"

"Well it happened. You did sleep with him!"

"It was a mistake Luke, one I wish I could take back."

"Well you can't. There's still always gonna be that little fact that you've had Bo in you,not just me," Luke said going to the bedroom slamming the door leaving Christine in the living room confused and scared of what was happening to Luke.


	18. Chapter 18

A couple of months had passed and nothing got better. In fact at this time, Christine and Luke had seperated. It was Christopher's birthday and Uncle Jesse had them over to the farm for a party.

Christine was sitting outside just trying to clear her mind after all that had happened. "Hey got you a soda," Bo said sitting next to her.

"Thanks Bo."

"Chris is inside playing with Daisy showing his new toys to her."

Christine nodded and Bo put his arm around her. "You alright?" he asked her.

"Bo, I understand Luke hating me, even if it is for no reason. But he has no right to hate Chris. He didn't do anythig."

"Luke has something wrong with him and until he admits it, he's never gonna be himself again."

"He left me Bo, he has it in his mind that I was cheating on him with you."

"He'll come through don't worry."

"No he won't Bo, it's over this time."

"Don't say that. Look as much as I would love for it to be us, I know you love Luke and he loves you."

"I wish he did. You know maybe I should've seen this coming. We did fight a lot before we got married."

"Are you saying you guys...you're not getting a divorce are you?" Bo asked.

"Luke asked for one. Chris is two years old now and Luke hadly aknowledges him. Maybe it's meant to be this way."

"I do really wish Chris was mine," Bo said quietly.

"Bo don't start this, not again," she said crying.

"Start what, telling you how I feel," he pulled her into a hug. "Christine we've known each other all our lives. You deserve so much better."


	19. Chapter 19

"Like what Bo? Like you?" Christine said pushing Bo's arm off of her and getting up to get away from him.

"Yes like me! You know I love you more than Luke ever could!"

"Bo just stop it alright! I probably would've been better with anyone other than you or your cousin."

Bo got up and walked over to her, "That's not true." He pushed her hair behind her ears and kissed her, "Christine I have always loved you. Since I met you."

"You met me when you were five months old."

"You know what I mean. When I first noticed girls, you were the one I loved right away."

"Bo just leave me alone."

"Don't fight it anymore Christine. You did it once and looked what happened, you ended up with Luke."

"And I don't consider that a mistake Bo. I loved Luke, and I still do."

"But he doesn't love you, when are you gonna realize it?"

"Bo stop saying that cause it isn't true."

"Yes it is! And you know it. Why don't you just face the facts!"

"Because I love you Bo," she said before running quickly into the house.


	20. Chapter 20

Christine stayed that night at the farm. After putting Chris to bed in the guestroom she went outside for some time alone. After she told Bo how she really felt, she hadn't talked to him for the rest of the night.

"Hey it's a little chilly tonight isn't it?" she heard someone say from behind her.

Thinking it was Bo, she was prepared for him to say something about what happened earlier. "Look, I know what I said but it doesn't mean..." she stopped when she saw who it was. "Luke? What are you doing here?"

"I know I missed the party but I do have a gift for Chris."

"Well he's asleep now but I'll give it to him in the morning."

"Can I go see him?" Luke said.

"Luke you're his father, you never have to ask that."

Luke smiled a little and went inside to see Chris and she went with him. "He is getting big," Luke said.

"Looking like you more and more each day."

"I want you to know that I will always be in his life."

"That's all I want Luke, I don't want you taking out our problems on him."

"Maybe it would be better if we tried to work out our problems."

"Luke are you saying you don't want the divorce?" Christine smiled.

"I don't know what I was thinking when I asked for one. But I know for one thing, my life has been horrible since you moved out."

She smiled and went up to Luke and kissed him. "Luke I just want you back, the man I married."

"I'm doing my best to be that guy again," Luke said kissing him back.

Only the two of them didn't know that Bo was in the hallway listening to what they had been saying.


	21. Chapter 21

Bo went to his room slamming the door. This couldn't be happening. Christine had just told him she loved him, and now Luke had come back in her life. Just like that, she was back with him. He wouldn't accept it. Not after that kiss he had with her. It wasn't an ordinary kiss, there was passion in it, from both of them. But how could he make Christine realize it was him she belonged with.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That next day Christine along with Chris moved back into Luke's place. "I missed having you next to me," Luke said laying down next to her in the bed.

"I missed having your arms around me keeping me warm."

Luke held her, "Like this you mean," he said and she nodded.

"I can't believe I asked you for a divorce and that I believed you were sleeping with Bo. I wasn't in my right mind. I mean you don't even have feelings for Bo." Luke said. "Right?"

When Christine didn't answer at first Luke asked again, "You don't have feelings for Bo right?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Luke. No of course not," she said.

She felt Luke's hands going up her pajama shirt. "What are you doing?"

"Just wanting to be with my wife, something wrong with that?"

"No of course not Luke. I'm sorry I'm just a little tired I guess."

"That's understandable after what we've been through."

Christine nodded and closed her eyes. Sure she was happy being back with Luke, but no matter what she couldn't get that talk and that kiss with Bo out of her mind.


	22. Chapter 22

_A couple months later_

Christine had gone back to working at the Boar's Nest and Luke came up over to her. "Bo's getting married," he told her.

"You're kidding," Christine said.

"No I'm not. It's this weekend."

"Wait the wedding's this weekend? When did he get engaged?"

Luke laughed, "This you're not gonna believe either. They got engaged last night."

"I somehow can't see your cousin getting married."

"Yea me neither. Hey get me the usual," Luke said sitting at the bar.

Christine handed him the beer, "Luke's where's our son?"

"Uncle Jesse's. By the way, he said he'd take him for the night. He figures we could use the night alone."

"Well I get off at eight, so a night alone sounds good."

"Great," Luke said finishing up his beer. "Well I'm gonna go and plan a special evening for us. So I'll see you later." Luke said kissing her and leaving.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo came up to Christine later on at the Boar's Nest. "Hey congrats on the wedding," Christine said.

"Thanks. Guess now you know that I am the marrying type."

"Bo please tell me that is not the reason you're getting married."

"Hey it works out for the both of us doesn't it? I mean now with me being married, you won't have to worry about me coming after you anymore. In fact I'll stay out of your life for good." Bo said leaving.


	23. Chapter 23

I think all of my stories are gonna be put on hiatus as of now. I don't feel like many people are reading them and that it's being a waste of time to write them and only a few people are commenting. As well as I've gotten into a whole new show and celebrity (that I just love lol) and I haven't been into Dukes as much lately. Thanks to those who did read my stories.


End file.
